


Ruby's Pet

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, F/F, Leashes, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Art based smut once again, with Ruby being a loving dom and Weiss being the appreciative pet.





	Ruby's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316428) by nagasawarwby. 



> I just can't help myself I guess

Ruby stared down the leash in her hand, a short wire of cloth connecting to a red collar that was loosely fit around the neck of the beautiful, elegant Weiss Schnee. Not a strip of cloth obstructed her view of the white haired girl. She was bare from the long, silky hair that was pulled into a ponytail, flowing down her side, to the faunus ears that she adorned on her head, to the small, perky breasts that were the current focus of Ruby's attention, the peaks hardened in arousal, making Ruby lick her lips. Weiss' ears twitched in embarassment, her face showing a light red blush. Ruby smiled warmly at the girl currently under her control, this wasn't the most dignified position for Weiss to be in, but Ruby still thought she looked absolutely stunning, so beautiful, so perfect, so...sexy. She brought her hand to Weiss' soft ears, massaging them both in comfort and appreciation. She knew Weiss held an incredible trust in her for allowing this, in spite of the obvious stereotyping of faunus that Ruby anticipated would make Weiss uncomfortable in such a situation, she had been surprised to find Weiss' similar interest in this form of play. That was long ago, however, this was now almost a staple of their routine, and it never got old. Weiss purred lovingly at the generous action, pushing her head further into Ruby's palm.  
"Roll over" Ruby commanded, the warmth in her voice still evident.  
Weiss looked at her for a moment before doing so, rolling flat on her back, fully exposed to Ruby's greedy eyes. She blushed deeply as Ruby's eyes roamed her body, from the peaks of her breasts, down to her glistening folds, down the expanse of her pale, shapely legs.  
"Amazing" she whispered, not quite loud enough for Weiss to hear. She brought her hand down to Weiss' stomach, brushing over the soft, tender skin. Weiss whimpered in a mixture of embarrassment and encouragement, eating up the oppurtunity for Ruby to touch her. Ruby's hands traced the contour of Weiss' skin, ghosting over the dips and curves. She slowly moved downward to her hips, and stared at Weiss' center that was coated in arousal. She deemed it just as beautiful and arousing as the rest of the faunus girl. She skipped past the aching flesh, gently massaging Weiss' slender thighs. Weiss whimpered at the area Ruby seemed to forgotten to pay attention to, and Ruby laughed quietly.  
"No touching there yet, you'll have to earn that first"  
Weiss let out another whine in acknoledgement, still sounding just a tad desperate. She continued her journey down Weiss' body, giving every bit of warm skin attention along the way, until she reached her ankles. Her hands left the girl that still ached for more, traveling back up to cup her face. "You're beautiful Weiss, I love every detail about you"  
Weiss smiled at the simple confession, verbal love from Ruby was rare during these sessions.  
"Sit up, We're moving to the bed" Ruby said firmly, a soft tinge still around her voice.  
Weiss sat up, feeling the collar tug on her neck as she crawled on all fours to the bed, hopping on top with a patting motion from Ruby.  
Ruby gave a quick kiss to the top of Weiss' head. "You've been such a good girl so far, keep it up, I'm very proud of you" She pressed her lips to Weiss', the gentle action communicating all the love and care that Ruby held behind the erotic and sexual foreground.  
Ruby brought her hand to Weiss' sensitive mound, cupping it lightly while her thumb ran a teasing circle around the peak. Weiss let out a sultry moan, finally receiving a small reward for her obedience.  
"I want to hear you meow for me" Ruby whispered in Weiss' ear.  
As commanded, Weiss' let out a quiet "Meow" that was more of a moan than a statement. Satisfied, Ruby gently pinched Weiss' nipple, rolling it slowly between her fingers.  
"Again." Ruby asked, clearly alluding to further incentive if she obeyed.  
"Meow" Weiss let out, slightly louder this time, followed by a shaky breath. She was beginning to lose composure, the heat between her legs growing unbearable. Ruby gave the slick flesh in Weiss' core a slow stroke with her finger, causing the faunus' girls hips to buck uncontrollably.  
"If you want more you'll have to keep going" Ruby whispered  
"Meow" Weiss said again, her shame completely replaced by trust and arousal.  
Ruby gave another slow stroke of her fingers, giving the nub at the top a light tease.  
Weiss let out a sweet mewl at the gesture, and meowed again. "Meow, Meow, Meow" she panted repeatedly, rewarded with stroke after stroke of Ruby's fingers over her moist flesh.  
"That's enough, good girl" Ruby whispered "It's almost time for your reward" she said, a relieved sigh spilling from Weiss.  
Ruby reached to the table near the end of the bed, pulling a small pink egg vibrator from the drawer. A thin cord attached it to a remote with varying levels of intensity signaled on it.  
"I brought your favorite" Ruby cooed, and Weiss stared at the device in longing  
Ruby pressed the device to the top of Weiss' center, taping it firmly to the bud at the top. Weiss' legs already squirmed uncomfortably, the pressure on her unattended clit giving agonizingly little relief. Finally, Ruby clicked the button once and it hummed to life. Ruby watched happily as Weiss' eyes closed in pleasure, her hips rocking slightly and her face showing clear relief. Eventually it wasn't enough, the vibrations were just enough to give her a few seconds of relief before she required more. Weiss stared at her, her eyes begging for more, and without any prompting another soft, questioning "Meow" left her lips. Ruby laughed softly again. "I appreciate the gesture, but I want you to please me first. I'll keep the vibrations going, but let me be very clear, you do not finish before I do, okay?" Weiss gave an understanding nod, and Ruby smiled at the look of anticipation on her face, she was eager to get the opportunity to please Ruby.  
Ruby gave another soft stroke of Weiss' ears before guiding her head between her legs. A soft moan left Ruby's lips as Weiss' tongue made contact with her folds. She had been staring at Weiss all night, touching her, hearing her give in to every command and moan at her touch, it was impossibly arousing to Ruby, and she had been awaiting this moment all night.  
"Mmmm Good girl, you're doing a great job" Ruby moaned as Weiss' tongue dragged and circled across her folds, she knew all of Ruby's favorite spots. While Weiss almost effortlessly drew moans and encouragement from Ruby, the spot between her legs ached for more, the vibrations felt heavenly, but her arousal was peaked, her hips rocking in desperation, she wanted her reward so badly. Weiss was too busy with her task to notice Ruby's hand move to the remote once again, turning it up to the next setting. The event that followed was a loud moan from both girls, Weiss' caused by the delicious increase in vibrations and Ruby from the vibration of Weiss' tongue as she moaned, her tongue passing by just the right spot in that moment.  
Suddenly, Weiss found another issue, with the increased stimulation, she was driving closer to the edge than was comfortable. She focused on trying to bring Ruby to climax, focusing sweet circles over Ruby's nub with the tip of her tongue, casing the short haired girl to throw her head back in pleasure. Weiss wasn't sure how much longer she could last, the vibrator buzzing against her clit, causing her toes to curl and her breath to grow short. She didn't want to disappoint Ruby, but she wasn't sure she could do it, the vibrations were too much, she was on the edge now, the teasing not doing her any favors. Finally, just as she felt she wouldn't be able to do it, she felt Ruby's legs tense and her hand press against Weiss' head.  
"Yes, Yes! Weiss you're gonna make me-" Ruby squealed as she climaxed her hips rocking against Weiss' mouth and arousal coating her face. Weiss could barely focus on fleshing out Ruby's orgasm with the one that lingered on her senses, wanting to receive permission first.  
Ruby lifted her head to see her pet's face red in focus, her eyes squinting shut every few seconds in determinations. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you close" Ruby said in mock innocence.  
Weiss nodded her head quickly.  
"You've done a great job today, Just one more second okay?"  
Weiss gave another nod and closed her eyes, her climax too close to focus on anything else.  
Ruby leaned into Weiss' ear, kissing it softly and whispering "I love you. You can come now, as much as you want." She clicked the vibrator onto the third and most powerful setting, and merely watched the show.  
Weiss' climax immediately rocked her body, a mewl leaving her lips. She couldn't help but want more, she didn't care how desperate it was. She brought her hand to her sex, pressing two fingers into herself while pressing the vibrator down for more pressure, moaning over and over. Ruby simply loved the way her face contorted in pleasure, her hips rocked, and the sweet moans that ringed in her ears. Weiss' climax was long and enjoyable for the both of them, gradually coming down. Ruby removed the toy from Weiss' center and pulled her into an embrace, curling around her while she pulled the blankets over them both.  
"I love you Weiss, you're everything to me" She squeezed the faunus girl, rubbing her back gently. She unclipped the collar and leash from Weiss and tossed them to the side.  
Weiss snuggled against Ruby, purring softly. "Oh Ruby, that was amazing, thank you for taking care of me, I love you too"  
"Thank you for trusting me, it means the world to me" Ruby whispered in response. She pressed her lips to Weiss' once again, letting their tongues tangle, and dance in unison.  
Ruby brought her hand to the soft cat ears on Weiss' head and gently rubbed them, earning a short mewl in response. "I appreciate the extra meow, it was really sweet" Ruby whispered, continuing to stroke Weiss' ears. The sound of gentle purring filled her ears as they cuddled into a warm sleep. 


End file.
